


It's not true love if your heart does not get hit by millions of real arrows

by kagss



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagss/pseuds/kagss
Summary: So it's set in 2nd year of their college. Kohli is the student council president and Bhuvi is the vice president. Bhuvi is in the archery club too. Hardik, Kl and Bums are in the football club. Lets see how it develops? I suck at writing summaries, lol I suck at writing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried writing a college Au, it is super fun for me to write this, and I love all my babies except Kohli. And I thought that Kl and Bumrah look cute together so I started shipping them 2 months ago, and it feels weird to call him Jasprit so I’m just gonna call him Bums. I guess KL and Hardik are super close in real life so I love to refer them as ‘bros’ and archery kinda suits Bhuvi doesn't it?

It’s the first day of the 2nd year.  

 

Hardik and Kl are checking out the board where students’ divisions are posted. Hardik finds his and Kl’s, Rohit’s name in the same class.  


“YOO BROOO IT LOOKS LIKE WE ARE TOGETHER AGAIN!!!” says hardik.  “Its fate isn’t it, two bros being forever together!” says Kl to Hardik.  


“Shut up with your bullshit for one moment guys” says Rohit.  


“Rohittt we are together! be happy!!!!” says Hardik.  “Ughh..again with these twoo??? well better than being with *violent* Virat.” and they find a new name “Jasprit Bumrah? hmmm who’s this? new student perhaps? ” says Kl.  


“Hmm there is one member of the student council too hah..” says Hardik.  


So the lecture starts and the transfer student is introduced. Girls are already mad for his looks. Every girl is staring at him during the lecture.  


They have 15 minutes break after each lecture. Then the lecture ends.  


Hardik is popular in both guys and the girls because of his wholesome attitude. Bhuvi is surrounded by the whole girls crowd and Bums is also surrounded by both guys and girls, asking various kinds of questions to the transfer guy, but bums just ignores everyone, takes out a book and starts reading. Yeah he is A book worm.  


Bhuvi is trying his best to answer everyone but he prefers to not to talk with the people he barely knows.  


“You know our stuco is pretty strict right, so don’t do anything that will get you into trouble.” says Hardik. “Shouldn’t I be the one saying that to you????” says Kl.   

 

 

So on the first day, Bhuvi sees chewing gum stuck on the bench where Hardik sits, so he went to Hardik.  


“Hey don’t stick the gum on the benches, come on remove it right now.“ says Bhuvi.  


“Hey I haven’t done it.” while chewing a gum says Hardik.  


“Its your desk, and you are currently chewing one” says Bhuvi.  


“Wthh..I’m telling you I haven’t done it! to hell with you!”  


“What?”  


“Hey hey come on guys, don’t fight, its okay I’ll tell the janitor to do it” says Rohit, after all he is the grandson of the principal and Hardik goes past walking Bhuvi pushing his shoulder. 

 

 

After club activities get over Hardik and Kl are walking in veranda on the 1st floor going towards their clubroom, Kl looks down he sees Bums surrounded by 2-3 thug looking boys (delinquents).  


“Hey look, isn’t that the transfer student? ” says kl. “yeah? who are the other guys? sure don’t look good to me” says Hardik.  


“Should I go help him? I’m going there” says Kl.  


“Uhh didn’t you just say that he seems like a boring guy?” says Hardik.  


“That doesn’t stop me from helping him, I’m going.” says Kl and throws his towel on Hardik.  


“Knew it. why don’t you ask for my help too? and hey your towel stinks.” says Hardik. 

 

 

Bums is standing there very calmly not even a bit afraid, hands in pockets, standing stylishly.  


“You just transferred here and became popular instantly, like why and how? you are so plain, we’ll show you-” saying one of those guys and  


“Hey what the heck are you guys doing?” Kl comes in between. Bums looks confused. He asks “Who are you?”  


“I’m the one whose gonna save you-”  


“Oh very good Kl is here, you think that you are always with Hardik so you are popular too? haha. Nonsense. One more scapegoat for us to beat, yeah!.”, one of those guys says.  


Hardik is watching from above “um now its looking dangerous I should go join them, and looks out of the window again and he sees Bhuvi walking towards them.  


“Did no one teach you the manners and the rules here?? do you guys wanna get suspended?” asks Bhuvi in a serious tone.  


“Hey you are the vice president right? These are the guys who sticked that chewing gum,” says Bums.  


Kl dramatically turns back to look at bums and says “WHAT?!”  


“SHIT LETS RUN AWAY FROM HERE!” say those guys. 

 

“Hey thanks vice president, sorry for Hardik’s today’s behaviour.” says Kl.  


“No I should apologize to him, now I’ll get going and they will get their punishment for this kind of act.” says Bhuvi.  


“Yeah. Bye.”  


Hardik was watching everything and in the last he thought “hmm he is a good guy” ruffling his own hair.

 

 

“Hey you come with me. I wanna talk to you” says Kl to Bums.  


“I thought you were so boring, but what the heck were you doing???” asks Kl. “Well I heard them talking about that gum thing so, I was telling them to confess what they did, because i heard you guys talking about it too.” says Bums.  


“What the heck?! that requires guts man, you are pretty amazing!!” says Kl laughing and patting bums back.  


“So have you joined any club?” asks Kl “I haven’t but I’m interested in football.”  


“WHOA you are????? me and Hardik are in football club too!! join us from tomorrow! ”  


“Yeah maybe I’ll! ”

 

 

Next day Bhuvi apologizes to Hardik.  


“Hey I’m sorry, I misjudged you” says Bhuvi to Hardik.  


“No problem, but thanks for saving their asses” says Hardik.  


“yeah.”  


After the lecture, “he is in the archery club and he is pretty good at it.” says Kl to hardik.  


“and why are you telling me that?” asks Hardik.  


“Because you look like you are interested in him” says Kl.  


“Oh I’m not please get lost.” 

 

After their today’s practice got over, “Lets go guys we need to take our bags” says Hardik to Kl and Bums.  


“I wanna know more about the books he has read, please can you go fetch our bags too? please Hardik?” says Kl.  


“WHAT?! I’LL NOT! I’M GOING HOME!”  


“Saying that, I’m pretty sure you will still bring the bags” says Kl laughingly.  


“You guys are pretty close, and that Rohit too..” says Bums.  


“Yeah we are stuck together since the high school." says Kl laughingly.

Hardik is going towards their clubroom and he suddenly remembers Kl saying "he is in the archery club" "Nope I'm not going there. Shit am i serious?"

"I'm here what now?" He sees bhuvi in the position of releasing the arrow. Bhuvi releases it and its perfectly gets stuck in the middle spot of the target. Hardik says "so coool" without realising that he just said that very loudly and Bhuvi realises that he is there. 

"what the heck are you doing here?" 

"I heard that you were in the archery club and are very good at it, so i came to take a look well now I'll get going." 

"what the heck?" says Bhuvi. 

Before going out Hardik takes a last look at Bhuvi and he sees him smiling surrounded by the other students praising him. 

"so he can make a face like that huh? and he's so stiff when he talks to me" says hardik and goes out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they are gonna have exams next week, and Hardik is too dumb, so he decides to get a little help from Bhuvi when Kl ditches him.

So after that day, Hardik found himself going towards archery club every now and then after their practice.  
So one day when he was peeking through the door of the archery club, looking at Bhuvi a voice came from behind.  
“He is so cool”  
“Yeah” agrees Hardik.  
“I think I like him.”  
“yea- WHAT THE FUCK?” yells Hardik and turns around only to find kl laughing out loud.  
“Lets go” says Hardik.

 

 

“You have started goinh there pretty often now.” says Kl with a questionable look.  
“Yeah I find archery club verrrry interesting maybe I should just leave football club and join archery club instead hahhaha” says Hardik.  
“Hey don't joke like that we have important match coming up next month, and if our captain leaves us, oh wait- then I can be the captain!!! Hardik please leave the club.” says Kl  
“No way I’ll kill you ” says Hardik.

 

 

So today when they had a free math lecture, Bums had already gone to the library, Kl was studying but he couldn’t understand some of the sums and Hardik was continuously pestering him.  
“How about you do some studying you idiot??? we have exams next week.”  
"Next week, that's long way-"  
“WHAT THE FUCK? NEXT WEEK?!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER???” shouts Hardik.  
“Well I had told you, you just don’t remember, and now I’m going to the library, I can't understand some of the parts so Bums is gonna teach me. Goodbye forever, and don't you dare ask me, I'm not gonna teach you.”  
“HEY THATS NOT FAIR TAKE ME WITH YOU!!”  
“or maybe you could ask the one sitting on that bench” says Kl pointing towards Bhuvi and while Hardik was looking at him, Kl ran away.  
“HEY!!!!! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BROS! NOW WHOSE GONNA TEACH ME?!?!?” yells Hardik.  
Bhuvi hears that. He looks at hardik and gestures “what happened? ”  
Hardik goes to him and asks “would you be kind enough to teach ME????”  
“Yeah why not?? I’m the vice president after all, I can teach the dumbest students. ”  
“Insult me as much as you want but teach me!!”  
“yeah its alright, I’ll take care of you.” and smiles at him.  
*Suddenly Hardik's heart starts beat a little fast*  
“Huh????” Hardik is shocked himself.  
“hmm what happened? bring your books come on.”  
“yeah…” says Hardik.  
“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? DID MY HEART JUST BEAT FOR HIM? NO NO NO??? okay whatever I'm just letting him teach me its nothing else.” says Hardik to himself.

 

 

Bums and KL are sitting in the library.  
“Yeah you have to use this formula here…bla bla bla” Bums is trying his best to teach Kl.  
and Kl is just staring at his expressions and he doesn’t wanna blink.  
“Hey are you listening to me?” asks bums by waving his hand in front him.  
“YEAH YEAH I'M TOTALLY LISTENING!”  
“FUCK whats wrong with me!?” asks Kl to himself.

 

 

“OHHH I CAN UNDERSTAND NOW WHOAA YOUR TEACHING IS VERY EASY TO UNDERSTAND MANNN! YOU ARE THE BEST! ”  
“hmmm??!!! thanks i guess???” Bhuvi cannot comprehend what Hardik just said.  
“Are you embarrassed? I can see the reddd on your cheeks, haha” says Hardik poking his cheek.  
“I'm not embarrassed please die.” says bhuvi, hardik just laughs and Bhuvi just stares at him.  
“Actually this is the first time a guy has said thank you to me and like that day you said ‘so cool’, because mostly every guy here in the college hates me because I’m always surrounded by girls. ” says Bhuvi.  
“They hate you even tho you are so amazing? something’s wrong with them” says Hardik with a chuckle.  
“……” Bhuvi doesn’t have any words to say, he just keeps staring at Hardik without realising it.

 

 

 

Virat comes back to the stuco room and finds Rohit sleeping.  
“I told him to be done with the work when I come back and here he is sleeping. No option I have to kill him.” says Virat.  
He rolls the paper he has in his hands and bashes them on Rohit’s head.  
“WAKE UP! THERE IS LOTS OF WORK! DOZE OFF AGAIN AND I’LL KILL YA!”  
“WHAAAT?!!!!! why are you doing this to me?!” asks Rohit in a grief.  
“Its your responsibility! who the fuck told you to become the CR?!!”  
“Don't worry, I’ll treat you in the crepe shop.” says Virat after seeing Rohit’s sad face.  
“You behave so rude, but you are kind after all.” Says Rohit with a very big smile on his face.  
“Ugh his smile is too bright for me” thinks Virat.  
“Shut up! are you kid? getting so happy after hearing the name 'crepe’” says Virat.  
“Haha!! thank you! !!” says rohit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Bhuvi gets dragged into a football match because of Virat.

After the exams get over Hardik finds Bhuvi in the veranda and he immediately runs towards him and says “THANK YOU FOR TEACHING THIS TIME’S PAPERS WERE REALLY GREAT FOR ME! I GUESS I’LL PASS” says Hardik very happily as he shakes Bhuvi's shoulders wildly.  
“now I'm going THANKS!”  
Bhuvi felt like he was just hit by a hurricane.  
But then he turns around and yells "HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'I GUESS' YOU MORON??? YOU NEED TO PASS!!" but Hardik is long gone and everyone is staring at him.

 

 

After several days, Bhuvi is carrying some material to the stuco room and just enters in the room and finds hardik standing there.  
“what happened? ” Bhuvi asks Virat.  
5 minutes before Bhuvi coming in:  
“President you are really a useless person aren’t you? Hardik is talking like he wants to mock the president.  
"Hey I’ll suspend yo-” Virat tries to interrupt-  
"Why did you have to arrange the match with that football powerhouse college at this time? We don’t have first years yet, some of the third years are playing but those who have to get into the university are not going to play the match. I don't have enough team members. The other 2nd years backed out because we are playing with a football powerhouse. DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND??? Well I don't know..you somehow arrange rest of the guys? says Hardik in a higher tone than usual.  
and then suddenly Bhuvi enters.  
“what happened? ”  
“WHAT A GREAT TIMING BHUVI” Virat gets up from his seat grabs and drags Bhuvi in front of Hardik and says “here, your new player”  
“what?” Bhuvi looks baffled.  
“WHATTTT??!?!” Hardik looks terrified.  
“yeah take rohit with you too..” says Virat.  
“HE’LL SLEEP WHILE PLAYING.” retorts Hardik.  
“Its okay he’ll play.”  
"I hope so."  
Then Hardik turns to Bhuvi.  
“Be on the field on 7 am tomorrow.” says Hardik.  
“What? why are you telling me that?” asks Bhuvi.  
“Meet the captain of the football club” says Virat as he points towards Hardik.  
“Shit.” was only thing Bhuvi could think while Hardik couldn't stop grinning.

 

 

So the next day they are on the field.  
“So have you ever played football? ” asks Hardik.  
“Yeah in middle school, but some problem occurred so I stopped playing since then, so I don't know how I might do.” says Bhuvi.  
“Ohkay let's see your skills. Everyone lets start the practice! ” says Hardik.  
so after the practice is over Hardik is again in president’s room.  
But Bhuvi is currently out of the practice and is very bad at playing.

 

 

Next day Hardik goes to college a little early before the practice time, he sees someone practicing there. He goes to take a closer look, he finds Bhuvi.  
“Ah.” He just doesn’t bother him and lets him continue the practice. 

 

 

So now 2 days to go for the match.  
Hardik ad Kl sitting in front of each other, yeah they are studying lol.  
Some second years ex-members of the football club come there and they don't notice Hardik and Kl sitting there.  
They start talking “why would they even take the vice president in the playing sqaud? thats laughable.”  
Kl is getting up from the seat to beat them to a pulp, but Hardik doesn’t let him get up.  
“I saw him last week, he wasn’t even able to kick the ball lol.”  
Now Hardik can't hold himself back and just gets up and bangs his hands on the bench.  
“Yo, Outsiders like you- do you guys even have right to say that after you guys just ran away and quit the club without even giving a fight? He is the one taking most of the efforts to be able to play and I have seen that, So please can you guys fuck off?”  
Well Hardik is very scary when he gets like that so they just run away and find Bhuvi outside the classroom, they get more frightened.  
Bhuvi wanted to enter the classroom but after hearing everything, he was just too embarrassed to go there.  
“Why did you stop me? did you wanna look cool for Bhuvi?” asks Kl.  
“Shut up.”

 

 

 

So on the match day in the first half the score is 3-1, Hardik has scored one goal and when the second half starts Virat gets a heroic entry.  
“yo guys! I’m here to save your asses.” says Virat and the girls can not stop shrieking and screaming for him.

 

 

so now score is 4-3, they are only two goals behind.  
Now its the last minute, Hardik is going forward, Bhuvi is coming through from the other side and Hardik passes the ball to him and Bhuvi scores a goal.  
The game is tied. They never thought they could win, so the tie was a pretty big thing for them, especially for Hardik because him being the captain.  
Hardik goes to Bhuvi with a big smile and hugs him.  
"Very good job! you were mindblowing!!!" and Bhuvi does not have any words to respond to that.  
Even after that dynamic entry Virat just scored one goal.  
"You are so useles Virat!!!! like throwing that shirt and all at your entry and then scoring only one goal that too due to opposition's mistake? thats so funnY!!!!!" says Rohit.  
"I AT LEAST SCORED A GOAL! WHAT DID YOU DO????????" asks Virat.  
"I defended the gaol with all my might!!!!!!!!" says Rohit.  
"THEN WHAT ABOUT THOSE 4 GOALS?????"  
"Hey guys calm down. it's a tie we should be pretty happy." interrupts Hardik.

 

 

“BUMS YOU WERE SO GOOD, THAT GOAL WAS AMAZING” Kl was saying to bums while ruffling his hair with both the hands.  
And in the corner rohit could not stop laughing at Virat.  
Btw we tied the game with a powerhouse, so there should be a partaaayyyy" says Kl when it remains only six of them there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol did you guys think they could win? nope. This is not a shounen manga, lol I hope someone understands my joke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a party, get drunk, Bhuvi is honest while being drunk and he is very weak at handling alcohol and everyone is wasted, Hardik drops Bhuvi home and he realises that Bhuvi lives alone, and Hardik is great at cooking (thats my theory) so yeah he cooks for Bhuvi maybe?

“Yeahhh lets party” everyone agrees. So they decide to have a party at one person’s house and to watch a football match together. 

 

 

So on the friday night everyone’s sitting and being comfortable on the sofa except Rohit.  
“Hey why is everyone here?” asks Rohit.  
“Because I invited them?” says Virat.  
“BUT THIS IS MY HOUSE!!!!!!” yells Rohit.   
“No one is home and your mom has already given me the permission so why do I need to ask YOU?” says Virat while taking a chip from the bag.  
“WHAT?! MOM SAID YESS?? UGHHHH AND THIS IS MY SOFA BUT I DONT HAVE A PLACE TO SIT????”   
Virat just gives him a smirk.  
“Its okay come on sit here, I’ll sit with you on the floor.” says Virat.   
“I’m not gonna-”  
“I'M COMING” says Rohit after seeing his favourite chip bag in Virat’s hands.  
"Is he your pet??" remarks Hardik. Bhuvi laughs a little at that and Hardik is shocked.  
So now Bhuvi, Hardik, Kl and Bums are sitting on the sofa and they are eating.   
“Hey virat the match is gonna start come on change the channel” says Kl.

 

 

 

“GOAALLL YEAH BEBEEE!” yells Hardik.  
Now they have all the food before them and beer and everything.  
“btw you had such a heroic entry yesterday and you only score one goal? like what's with that?” asks Hardik.  
“DONT REMIND ME OF THAT! HOW FAR ARE YOU GONNA TAKE IT??” yells Virat.  
Rohit just starts laughing.  
Everyone’s chitchatting and talking,Kl and Bums are playing fifa, Hardik and Bhuvi are together making fun of Kl losing to Bums, Rohit and Virat are preparing drinks, .  
And now they are drinking. Bums didn't want to drink but Kl made him drink.  
and Virat knew Bhuvi wasn't a drinker but he didn't say it and put them on the table.   
Hardik gave Bhuvi one glass and gestured to drink it.  
After Bhuvi drank one glass, he started taking the next then and next-  
“hey what the heck are you doing???” asks Hardik while taking the glass from his hands.  
“What??? can't you see I'm drinking? why are you stopping me when you are the one who told me to drink??/ ” and grabs Hardik’s collar.  
“WHAT IS HE DRUNK OR WHAT JUST AFTER 2 GLASSES???” thinks Hardik.  
“Hey Virat he is already drunk?” asks Hardik because Virat was continuously looking at them.  
“oh my god, enjoy then.” says Virat without even thinking of the consequences Hardik has to face.   
“WHATTT????” yells Hardik.  
“GIVE ME THE GLASS YOU ASSHOLE HARDIK!” says Bhuvi.  
“YES SIR, HERE IT IS.” Hardik gives in.  
“asshole?? hahaha.” thinks Hardik.   
“You know what, you are the best guy in our grade, no in our whole college, now I know why everyone likes you” says the drunken Bhuvi.  
“DONT SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITH THAT FACE” thinks Hardik.   
“I wanna-” Hardik suddenly stopped while saying and his thinking process starts:  
“I wanna what?? I wanna kiss?? KISS HIM??? WTFFF????”  
he looks at Bhuvi who is just gonna fall asleep,  
“YES I WANNA KISS HIM. OKAY I'M DONE. I FUCKING SCREWED IT.” and prevents Bhuvi from falling off of sofa.

 

 

 

The next morning everyone is wasted.  
Everyone somehow end up on the floor, Bhuvi’s head on Hardik’s stomach, Kl is sleeping on Bums shoulder, Bums on Virat’s shoulder and Rohit’s head on Virat’s lap, Virat taking support of the sofa.   
And now VIrat finally falls on the floor because Kl and Bums are too heavy and everyone wakes up.  
“Ouch, everything hurts” says Kl.  
Hardik wakes up and realises there is some weight on his stomach so he tries to see it and thats Bhuvi.  
He is shocked. “Guys wake him up, else my stomach will becaome more flat.” says Hardik.   
“You do that by yourself” says Virat his eyes scrunched.   
Then Hardik tries to get up slowly not to let Bhuvi’s head fall on the floor and then  
“Hey wake up, you need to go home don't you?” says Hardik.   
“maybe you should drop him home he can't take alcohol, he will probably fall somewhere on the road if you leave him alone, here take the keys.”  
“WHAT?! ughhhh” Hardik is feeling both joy and disappointment.  
“Blurghhhhh” Hardik heard the sound of someone puking from the bathroom and thats Kl and Bums is helping him by patting his back.   
Hardik raises an eyebrow. “When did they get so close? hmm whatever for now I need to take care of this thing” and looks at Bhuvi.  
So they go by the car and get into Bhuvi’s house and Hardik drops him on the couch.   
“Hey is no one home?” asks Hardik.   
“I live here alone.”  
“whatt!? ” before he could ask anything Bhuvi was already asleep.   
“He lives alone? maybe I could at least cook breakfast for him before leaving?” thinks Hardik.   
So he first makes sure if he has all the ingredients and the foiling paper.  
He makes an omelette, puts it in plate and wraps it in foil paper and leaves it on the table and goes home.

 

 

 

He gets to Virat’s house to return the key and Virat says “they have gone home, Bums dropped Kl."  
Hardik again raises an eyebrow on that and thinks “my bro has left me alone in this world.”  
“oh okay then I’ll be leaving now.”  
“Virattt, come on lets play!!!!” Rohit calls Virat. "Yeah coming!! don't shout!!!!" responds Virat and Hardik hears that after closing the door while leaving.   
“wth, is everyone around me gay?? did that affect me??? that’s why I also became gay???” thinks Hardik while looking confused.

 

 

 

After a while Bhuvi wakes up and goes to the kitchen and finds a plate wrapped in a foil paper and a note beside it.   
the note said:  
“Well I made breakfast for you, eat it else you’ll die” -hardik.   
“What the heck?” laughs Bhuvi. He opens it and eats it and thinks “wth its so good? he can cook????, it might be nice to live with him….”  
He chokes after thinking something like that.   
“what the hell was I thinking? ” but he couldn’t deny the fact that someone had cooked for him and it made him happy that it was Hardik.   
So Bhuvi texts him,  
“hey the omelette was good, thanks.”  
Hardik immediately opens the text when he realises its from Bhuvi and he smiles seeing it.  
“I was surprised that you could cook.”  
“Knew it” says hardik.   
“Well I can cook if I want to.” he texts back.  
“So you wanted to cook for me?”  
“ITS NOT LIKE THAT. ”  
Bhuvi just laughs at his reply.  
Both of them are smiling looking at their mobiles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELL both the pairs are getting closer now, Bhuvi comes to a conclusion and Rohit our spy and the saviour.

So the next day in the morning, Kl was just entering the classroom and Hardik grabs him by the hand and takes him outside the class.   
Bums saw them.  
So now they are sitting on the bench outside the clasrooms.  
“So calmly hear me out, I wanna tell you something.” says Hardik.   
“Are you like gonna confess to me finally?” asks Kl jokingly.   
“Yea..what?????” Hardik is confused.  
“Whatever, I wanna say that I like bhuvi.”   
“Knew it.” Kl wasn't even a little bit shocked.  
“Thats it then.”  
“Well I also have something to tell you then.” says Kl.   
“I like Bums.”  
“Knew it.”  
“LOL WE ARE BROS AFTER ALL WE KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT EACH OTHER YOOO” says Hardik and pinchess both of Kl’s cheek slightly and says “you pervert!!!!”   
Bums wanted to go talk to Kl but after seeing them so close together he just decides not go there and enters the class with a sad face.  
“Hey Bums..oh I'm sorry Jasprit” Bhuvi tries to say hi but Bums ignores him without knowing himself.   
“What happened to him?? hmmm?” Rohit pops from behind Bhuvi. Bhuvi is shocked.   
“time for investigation. hmmmm” says Rohit to himself.  
“What the fuck??? that gave me a heart attack!!!! crazy people everywhere.” thinks Bhuvi.

 

 

 

After some days in the classroom during the lunch break:  
“Hey Bhuvi eat lunch with us.” Kl calls out to Bhuvi.  
“Have you eaten Hardik’s cooking??? if you haven’t you should!!” says Kl.  
“Yeah eat with us, anyway you eat from the canteen everyday, we have plenty of food here so you should eat with us” says Rohit.  
“I have mostly eaten everything he has made and because of him even I have learned to cook a little ” laughs Kl.  
Bums is totally staring at him.  
So Hardik just tries to signal Kl about that but Kl does not understand so he finally grabs Kl’s hand and gets him to a corner, “hey why are you so dumb???? Bums was totally looking, why did you have to say that???” says Hardik.   
“what??” asks Kl.  
And Bums suddenly gets up from his seat and leaves.  
“hey bums! what happened??” Kl looks confused.   
“ARGHH THATS WHAT I WAS TELLING YOU NOW GO AFTER HIM YOU IDIOT?” says Hardik.   
“TIME TO INVESTIGATE! !!! AND TIME TO EAT VIRAT’S LUNCH HAHHHAH” says Rohit.

 

“You two are very close aren't you? asks Bhuvi.   
"What's this feeling? I don't like it..why?" thinks Bhuvi to himself.  
"Umm…yeahh…somehow..” answers Hardik.  
“btw…hey, I want to try archery will you show me how to do it?” asks Hardik.  
“Not for some days, because I’m going to be busy with the club activities for a while, so I’ll tell you when I can.”  
“Oh okay then.”  
“now let’s eat!!”

 

 

 

Kl is going after Bums and he finally calls “Jasprit wait.”   
no one had called him by his first name ever. He just stops.  
“What has happened whats the issue here? I know that you are avoiding me for last couple of days..why is that?” Kl says with a little seriousness.  
“Well you have your best friend. Why would you want me?? you can go have fun with him.” and he starts walking.  
“I said wait!!” Kl grabs Bums’s wrist.  
“I won't understand if you don't say it clearly to me man” says Kl.   
“You don't even look at me. You are always Hardik this Hardik that and even today morning I saw you with him.” says Bums.  
“So what????” Kl is confused.   
“I LIKE YOU YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!!!” says Bums and runs away.  
Kl is not able to move. He is stoned. He is gonna fall and break, but Rohit won't let that happen. He catches Kl.  
“I got a scoop” says Rohit.

 

 

 

 

“Is it really okay to eat from your lunch? ” asks Bhuvi while hesitating to take a bite from the spoon.   
Hardik takes his own spoon and takes some from his lunch and and gestures Bhuvi to take the bite from the spoon.   
First bhuvi is hesitant but he eats it anyway.   
“This is so good, how do you even make that???” asks Bhuvi in excitement.  
“Take as much as you want. ” says Hardik.   
“I have made sufficient for two persons haahahahha” thinks Hardik.   
They keep talking and talking. Then Hardik asks “do you wanna eat this everyday? ”  
“Everyday? how????” Bhuvi is so confused.  
“I’ll make it for you, if you want it?” says Hardik.   
Bhuvi can't stop blushing.  
“Hey there is something red on your cheek” says Hardik.  
“RED??? WHERE???” Bhuvi touches his cheeks.  
Hardik just takes out his hand and touches Bhuvi’s cheek and takes off the sauce stuck on BhuvI's cheek on his finger and licks it.  
Bhuvi is now blushing too hard and he can not take anymore.  
“I NEED TO USE THE WASHROOM” he suddenly gets up.  
“Yeah okay” says Hardik trying his hardest to hide the blush.

 

“WHY DID I HAVE TO DO THAT FUCKKK?? WHY DID I LICK IT IN FRONT HIM FUCKKKK WHY DID I TOUCH HIS CHEEK???  
“BUT THEY WERE TOO RED AND THEN THAT SAUCE AND HIS FACE I COULDN’T HELP MYSELF”   
“FUCK YOU HARDIK, YOU NEED SOME SELF CONTROL!!!” saying, Hardik slaps himself and everyone is looking at him scared.

 

Why was I blushing and why did he do that and after that why did I start to blush more????” asks Bhuvi himself.   
Imagines what Hardik did just a while ago and he blushes again. “shit do I like him? do I like a boy???”  
“I need to confirm it myself. ”  
“Do I even need to confirm? its obvious. ” Bhuvi sighs.  
“I like Hardik.” he mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Kl named shithead is so dumb and dense ARGHSGJA


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens with Kl and Bums! A big development!!! and Hardik tries archery.

After some days pass by,  
“SHIT HE CONFESSED TO YOU OUT OF NOWHERE?? WHOAAA?!!!” shouts Hardik.  
“SHHHHHHG!!!” Kl tries to stop Hardik from shouting.  
“But isn't that good for you then. You guys like each other back unlike me and him, I dunno whats gonna happen with me" says Hardik with a sad face.  
"So when are you gonna give your answer?” asks Hardik.   
“I have no idea how to do that, maybe if I had said to him at that time only it would have been better, now he keeps avoiding eye contact with me.” says Kl.  
“WHAATT. Okay I'll find some solution for that..let me think about it.” says Hardik.  
“Today after practice I’ll take him to the classroom and you be mentally and physically ready there.” says Hardik.   
“Okay. I’LL TRY MY BEST!” yells Kl.  
“DONT YELL!!!” shouts Hardik.   
“AREN’T YOU ALSO YELLING?!?!” shouts Kl and they start laughing.

 

 

 

During lunch time, Bhuvi and Hardik are having lunch together and Hardik’s lunch is tasty as ever,   
“So today the archery room is free if you wanna try it? if you have time today after your practice? ”  
“TODAY???!” says surprised Hardik.   
“I may not be able to toda-” he was saying but he sees Bhuvi’s sad and confused face.   
“No, no! okay I’ll go today! Yeahh!” says Hardik.  
“and yeah we are together anyway after this evening, can we have dinner together? ” asks Hardik.  
"Oh my god I dared to ask him, now prepare yourself to get rejected Hardik" he thinks.   
“Dinner?….yeah we can? but why suddenly? ” asks Bhuvi.  
“Do you not want to??” asks Hardik back.  
"How dare I question him back????? What's wrong with me????" Hardik now beginning to question his existence.  
“NO ITS NOT LIKE THAT!” says Bhuvi.  
“Then lets go.” says Hardik.  
"Maybe that worked??? whoa I'm gonna have dinner with him? is this a date??????" thinks Hardik.  
"hm? whats wrong Hardik, aren't you gonna eat?" asks Bhuvi.  
"Yeah sorry was just thinking about something." replies Hardik.

 

 

 

So now after the practice, Kl goes to the classroom as per the plan.  
“hey where is bums?” Hardik asks to one of the club members.  
“He left just now..” says a guy who was standing besides them.  
“HE LEFT?!??! HE WAS RIGHT HERE?!” Hardik panics.  
There, he dashes off from the club room in lightening speed, he passes by Bhuvi.  
“What the heck was that? was that ardik?? where was he going???? archery club isn't that way?” thinks Bhuvi and he sees Hardik running towards Bums.

 

 

 

Somehow Hardik manages to catch up to Bums and   
“HEY WAIT, COME WITH ME!” and drags Bums to the floor on which there classroom is and says “Go to our classroom please!!”   
“??????”   
“Just go!!!!”  
Well Bums didn't have any option but to listen to what Hardik was even though it terrified him.

 

 

 

Hardik is standing near the door to peak inside and suddenly weight falls on him and thats Rohit and Virat.  
“WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!?” asks Hardik in a low tone.  
“We saw you running and dragging Bums so knew it right away” says Rohit.   
“So this is what you were talking about” says Virat. 

 

 

So Bums enters the classroom but its dark, and no one is there he thinks.  
but then suddenly lights are on and Kl pops a party pooper on Bums  
Bums is shocked.  
Silence falls on them right after this.  
"What the heck are you doing Kl!!!!!!!! SAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!!!!!!" Hardik was just going to shout that but Rohit and Virat pull him away from the door and Bums hears the whispers coming from the door so he goes there to check but then suddenly Kl starts talkinga and Bums stops in his way.  
“so that day you said to me, do you know what happened to me?” asks Kl.   
after a little pause, Bums says “You might be like ‘but I’ve someone i like’”  
“HUH?!! HOW DO YOU KNOW??”   
Bums becomes so sad after hearing this, “you like Hardik don't you?”  
“WHAT????? NO WAY??? DID YOU THINK??? HAHAHAHAH NO WAYSS” Kl just bursts out laughing.  
“huh??? whattt??” Bums looks confused.   
Hardik also can't stop laughing.  
“the one I like is you!” says Kl.  
Bums is not able to believe.   
“did you say my name?”  
“YEAH!!! I’ll say it as many times as you want! I like you!!!” and goes close to Bums to kiss him but the door to the classroom couldn’t take the weight anymore and the three of them fell into the class.  
“Nuisance is here.” says Kl.  
“WHAT NUISANCE? I ARRANGED IT FOR YOU!!!! YOU BACKSTABBER!” yells Hardik.   
“btw didn't you have to something after the practice? ” asks Kl.  
“SHITTT I TOTALLY FORGOT! I’LL GET GOING!!” says Hardik.  
He starts running in a lightening speed.

 

 

 

"Hmm why would he suddenly ask me to dinner? is it a date? of course not..we are just going to go as friends right?" Bhuvi thinks as he is in the archery club trying his arrow which he completely misses.  
"I should nt think things like this when I'm here." sighs Bhuvi.   
and Hardik finally reaches the archery clubroom.  
“IM SO SORRY IM LATE!!!!”  
Bhuvi is a little startled, he was just thinking about him and he is here.  
“no its okay, actually I saw you running towards Bums I guess something happened with Kl and Bums?” says Bhuvi.  
“HE IS SO UNDERSTANDING!!!” thinks Hardik.  
“yeah they confessed to each other. They are most probably gonna start dating.” says Hardik.  
“do you find it disgusting?” asks Hardik nervously.  
“Why would I?  
"I also like a guy here” thinks Bhuvi.  
Hardik gives a sigh of relief and thinks “at least he doesn’t think its disgusting. ”  
“So lets start? you wanna try right? I have prepared the things you’ll need for it.”  
So Bhuvi gives him the bow and the arrow and then he is helping Hardik to grip it properly and Hardik just can’t stop looking at him.  
“why are you standing so stiffly? no one’s watching us so its no problem even if you fail” Bhuvi gives a small laugh.   
Hardik feels something piercing his heart after he hears that laugh.  
So he helps him by taking the proper aim.  
Bhuvi first holds Hardik’s right hand where he is holding onto the bow. Then on the left side, he makes his hand straight and suddenly the arrow from Hardik’s bow gets released.  
Hardik was so into watching Bhuvi and when bhuvi touched his left hand he just lost it and his grip loosened.  
“Hey wth are you doing?!”  
“OH I'M SORRY I DID IT BY MISTAKE.”  
“WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING! I'M FOCUSING ON THE WRONG THING!!!” thinks Hardik.  
“lets try again, hold it correct.” says Bhuvi.   
“I’ll focus properly now. Calm down myself.” Hardik says to himself.  
so after some tries, he releases the arrow and it gets stuck on the last circle of the target.  
“its okay everyone is like that at first and you need a calm mind to accurately hit the arrow at the right spot.”  
So on the tenth try he hits in the 2nd circle from the middle.  
“whoa thats very nice!”  
“hey archery is very cool! why didn't I try it first!”  
they try it for a few times they take turns, Hardik praises Bhuvi a lot for his archery skills. Bhuvi is very shy about it and Hardik finds that very cute.  
and then they are over.  
So they get to exit of the college building but then they realise that its raining and it was raining for 1-2 hrs continuously.   
So they are standing at the exit.  
“Our dinner is cancelled at this rate.”  
Hardik looks at Bhuvi shocked and sad.  
but then Bhuvi asks “would you like to come to my house? ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about archery and I do not have time to do a research so if anything is wrong don't hate me. I'm very sensitive hahahha.

**Author's Note:**

> Please guys tell me your reactions if you actually read my fic! Lol what the heck is this title


End file.
